


pearly whites

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: False Alarm, M/M, Plot Twist, Some angst, Vampire AU, Vampire!mickey, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Mickey was the vampire in this relationship, he was the one covered in bites. Ian was surely a human. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pearly whites

**Author's Note:**

> ok i h8 how if one of them is a vamp & the other isnt one will DIE and the vamp will be sad so. yah.
> 
> in this world being a vampire is similar to like a rare disease in terms of how many there might be, so its like normal

Despite the fact that Mickey was the vampire in this relationship, he was the one covered in bites. Ian was surely a human, and the vampire just assumed he liked to pretend he was one of Mickey's kind. Mickey himself didn't like to bite Ian, afraid his vampire instincts would get ahead of him and accidentally kill his lover.

"I know you don't like me asking about your age, but how did you become.. you know." Ian asked his boyfriend as they basked in the afterglow, freckled fingers running over the marks peppering Mickey's skin.

"Fucked if I know. I didn't get bit or anything like that," Mickey paused while he subconsciously ran his hand through Ian's fluffy red hair,"I guess.. I guess I just woke up and realized that I was one. I couldn't control my fangs yet so they cut into my lip, and it bled like a bitch. But, I mean I didn't suddenly just wake up a vampire, you know?"

Ian stayed quiet for a moment before asking,"What was it like while you were turning?" Curious fucker isn't he?, Mickey thought.

"Um, all I really remember is that I starting hating my favorite foods. I ate literally anything, so I started only eating like fuckin bread, which wasn't sliced by the way. And I started to chew on the sides of my fingers, just to taste the blood. And my sister, she started thinking I had some sort of plague or something from how cold I was. I don't really remember it much." the brunette chuckled somberly.

"..but will you remember me?" Ian coughed up, eyes boring holes into Mickey's.

The vamp scoffed as if Ian said a funny joke. "Of course I'll remember you, gingerbread. I'll have scars for years from your fuckin bites."

Ian smiled.

-

The pair started to realize that something was up with Ian.

Mickey was a lazy person, but being a vampire made him restless at times. He was already preparing food for him and his boyfriend, BLT's. Contrary to popular belief, vampires ate human food too, even if it didn't really fill their hunger for blood.

"'Ey," the Milkovich called out to the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Made your favorite, so enjoy it douchebag." he said teasingly, not really having bite in his insult.

"Not hungry." Ian sighed as he opened their fridge, grabbing a yogurt cup and closing the fridge with his hip.

"So you're gonna eat that instead of my my amazing cooking?"

The redhead just looked back at his boyfriend with a spoon in his mouth and nodded with a 'mhmm'.

Mickey sighed exaggeratedly and mumbled,"More for me I guess."

-

It was a casual Thursday, the two off from their jobs and chilling like they usually did.

Mickey was enjoying his actual meal, someone's blood filled in a fruit punch Gatorade bottle, on the couch next to Ian. The redhead kept eyeing Mickey and his beverage, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"The fuck's up with you?" Mickey asked as he capped his bottle and put it on the coffee table.

Ian just shrugged and said nonchalantly,"You just looked really hot right now."

"Is that so?" the vampire seductively raised his eyebrow and straddled his ginger.

Their lips met chastely at first, softly nipping at each other. Then it began to become hotter, their tongues swapping places inside one another's mouths.

Perfect, Ian thought as he smirked. He could taste the metallic flavor of blood on Mickey's tongue still, but he wanted--needed more.

He had good access to Mickey's neck with the way they were positioned, blood rushing to their cocks and Mickey felt Ian's hard on pushing against his ass.

Ian softly began laving his tongue up and down Mickey's throat and scraping with his straight teeth. And soon enough-

"Ow!! What the fuck, Ian?!"

There was red on the fingers that Mickey used to touch his own neck, feeling small slats in the shape of Ian's teeth imbedded in his skin.

"I-I'm fucking bleeding you ass!" the vampire scolded his boyfriend, expecting an apologetic look from his boyfriend but was only met with a lustful look on his face.

The red dripping down on Mickey's soft skin made his so hot, and he didn't know why. He began to lick repeatedly to stop the blood flow, and he felt more than lust. Almost as if he just ate 10 burgers after starving for days.

Mickey was about to call him out again, but was quickly distracted by Ian's large hands all over him.

-

One morning, when Mickey was awake before his boyfriend, he began to run his fingers over the redhead's skin.

He was so incredibly hot but like a little angel, and Mickey wondered everyday how he got so lucky.

They were both basking in the morning light, making Ian's hair and lashes glow orange-gold. His freckles weren't exactly as strong as they were when he was younger, but they were still clearly visible.

And god was the boy toned. He worked out almost daily, but never exceeded his needed strength. He was kind of perfect in Mickey's eyes. Out of the hundred and something years he'd been alive, he'd never met someone like Ian.

The Gallagher accepted who he was and even loved him despite the fact he could possibly kill him. He reminded Mickey of his love with every kiss, touch, hello, goodbye, and other small gestures like that.

The whole image of Ian sleeping soundly, with the light from the blinds was so warm, but wait. Mickey realized something as he held a palm to Ian's cheek. He wasn't warm like he usually was, he was almost as cold as Mickey was.

"Ian, wake up."

The redhead didn't budge. Mickey checked his pulse, it was barely there. And he freaked the fuck out.

No, no, no! He couldn't lose the only other person he loved beside his sister. He didn't even get to see Ian grow old and he was already dying on him?! Panic flooded through his whole body, and he started to blame himself. Maybe it was because all Ian ever ate was yogurt and bananas, Mickey should have fed him or something instead of shrugging it off. And for the first time in a hundred years, he felt his face get hot and eyes fill with saltwater.

"Ian, baby get up for fuck's sake!" he said as he shakes his boyfriend roughly. It was like a tsunami flooded him once Ian groaned with his eyes squinted, fingers rubbing away the morning crust.

"Jesus, Mickey I'm up," the redhead groggily said. He was angry at his boyfriend for shaking him so hard at this time in the morning. But once he opened his eyes and saw the redness in Mickey's eyes and a single tear stream down his unblemished cheek, his face softened immediately.

Ian shot up from his laying position and held his boyfriend's teary face in his hands, concern running through his veins.

"Mickey, Mick what's wrong?"

The vampire sniffed before rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes to get rid of the wetness and pushed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I thought you died you ginger bastard!" Mickey flinched at his own words, not the insult part but the 'died' part, and the tears threatened to fall again.

Ian cupped Mickey's neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth softly before saying,"I was just sleeping Mick, it's only 5 am." and chuckled to lighten up the mood.

But Mickey wasn't having it. How could he not have noticed before? The lack of appetite, biting Mickey until he bled, his cold temperature. Ian was a fucking vampire.

"You're," Mickey sniffed,"you're fucking cold."

Ian was kind of offended. "What the fuck does that mean?" he spat out and stopped rubbing his thumb, but kept his hand there.

"No, no, Ian." the vampire put his palm on Ian's forehead,"Your temperature."

Ian sighed in relief, but Mickey wasn't finished.

"I could barely feel your pulse, I thought you were fucking dead."

"I hate to break it to you Mick, but you're kind of the dead one here." Ian was still trying to lighten the intense vibe filling the room but he wasn't getting it.

"Ian, you barely eat but you're still ripped as fuck. You bite my neck to the vein and you're cold with barely any pulse. You know what this means right?"

A lump grew in Ian's throat. He couldn't be a vampire. If he was a vampire, he'd see everyone he ever loved die while he stayed looking 20. That fucking sucked (no pun intended).

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's alright." Mickey moved his hand from Ian's forehead to his cheek.

"I know what it's like, we'll get through this together." he continued while Ian just nodded.

That's right. Mickey was one too. So they won't have to see each other die. In a fucked up way, Ian was okay with living after his family dies if he has Mickey with him. They were kind of soulmates in a sense. The two adored each other and now that they both were eternally living, it was definitely proof they were meant to be.

Ian leaned in for a small peck, no longer feeling the tiredness he felt about half an hour ago. Once their soft but chapped lips met, there was a sharp pain on Mickey's lip. They unlatched immediately.

"Ow, again, Gallagher?!"

Ian smiled his pearly whites that were barely stained pink, with two sharp fangs starting to take shape.

His boyfriend really was a vampire. And a dork. And now they'd be together until the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 in the morning lol


End file.
